


Breathe

by TunaaBabee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, TW: implied suicide, im karezi trash i promise, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaaBabee/pseuds/TunaaBabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope is done with how she feels and the need to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

She’s on her bed, curled in on herself and clutching tightly to Pyralspite. Her pointed horns are digging into her arms and her teal tears are staining the soft white plush dragon. Her sobs are choked, quiet and painful. Her knuckles are pale and her nails are digging into her palms.

 

Breathe.

 

She takes a deep breath, trying to collect herself. She sniffles deeply and wipes her nose, mumbling to herself that she knew she wasn’t good enough as she faced her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her pointed red glasses had long been discarded on her floor. It’s not like her shitty appearance mattered now anyway.

 

Breathe.

 

Terezi Pyrope – the once strong-willed, independent legislacerator to be had broken down. She wasn’t anything like she used to be. She was less than everyone else in her own eyes – that’s why she was too scared to even try and approach Karkat about anything, let alone how she felt, over those three years. That’s why she had relied far too heavily on Vriska. That’s why he was with Dave now. That’s why Vriska left without so much as a second thought. She couldn’t keep anyone around, why nobody wanted to be around her either. It only strengthened her resolve to do this even more.

 

Breathe.

 

The feel of the fibres against her fingertips was a familiar one – thick, smooth and heavy in her hands. She had done this many times before for her scalemates, the only way this time was different was that this time would be her last if she had her way. It didn’t take long to tie the rope, checking it with a firm tug. She brought the rope out into the main room of her respiteblock, setting it aside before pausing briefly.

 

Breathe.

 

The countertop that was bolted to the wall would do – it was low enough to climb, but let her get close enough to the high ceilings of the meteor. She grabbed the white rope, hulking herself up onto the benchtop and starting to tie it on a sturdy pipe. After giving it a tug to make sure it was secure, she slipped the loop over her head, taking care not to catch on her horns.

 

Breathe.

 

It was an odd feeling, the rope being around her neck. It reminded her of her inadequacies and her ineptitude in every way. It would all be over soon, though – the thought brought her an odd, macabre kind of peace. Nobody would miss her. Nobody would care. Her death would be a meaningless event that would just be glossed over. It’s not like she could live up to anything significant like her other self did anyway. Her foot dangled over the edge, ready to take her final step.

 

Breathe.


End file.
